A Little Sexist
by LilFuzzibutt
Summary: Ash starts to act a little bit strange around Lillian, and she wants to find out why! AshxLillian  main female character


**Hello fellow farming buddies, I`m Lilfuzzibutt and this is my first story. I decided to write about Ash, because everyone chooses Kana or Cam. I decided that the livestock dude needed some loving. So anyway, like I said , this is my first story, there might be a little OOC-ness so please don't hurt me too bad. Ummm, Thank you, I do not own harvest moon or its characters annnnd Enjoy. :3**

A Little Sexist

"Lillian, hey! Wait up!" I stopped my horse and turned my head to see my best friend, Ash, running behind me. As soon as I moved to Bluebell to pursue my dreams as a farmer, Ash and I quickly got along. He and his little sister Cheryl worked at their mothers Livestock store. Bluebell, after all was all about animals.

Ash caught up with me and started lightly panting, his strawberry blonde hair slightly sticking to his face from the sweat. "You know, you should be a little careful on that horse." He chuckled. "I don't want you getting thrown off." Oblivious to his comment I sighed and quietly giggled. "Ash, I've been living in Bluebell for like six months now, I think I know how to ride my horse. I jumped off my white mare to greet my guy friend. "He smirked a little and held his hands up defensively." Okay, whatever you say..." He reached out and gently grabbed my hand and softly kissed it. "My princess." My face turned different shades of pink.

He looked up at my face a little startled and put his hand to my forehead. Again, my cheeks felt warm with slight embarrassment. "Lillian, are you okay? Why is your face so red?" I moved my head away from his hand. "A-Ash," I stuttered. "I think I should be asking you that, you are acting kind of strange today..." I quietly said as I quietly twiddled my thumbs. He gave me a confused stare and tilted his head to the side. "Whatever could you mean dear Lillian?" This time, with a little more frustration I glared up at him. "THERE! Ash you're doing it again! You're treating me like some sort of queen. What's up with you?" he looked at me and gave me a perfect smile. "Honestly, Lillian I don't understand what you are talking about. Anyway I wanted to help you with your farm work today." I shook my head "Ash, I can take care of my chores by myself." I said to him with a hint of rebellion in my tone. "But if you want, you can come over to my house for dinner." I said, knowing that he wouldn't be able to refuse my cooking. "As you wish" he sighed slightly. "Until then, Lady Lillian!" I waved goodbye and rode my horse back home. I had a lot of thinking to do.

After feeding the animals, watering my few crops and shipping goods, I prepared dinner for Ash and I. I started preparing the carrots for our stew when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly placed the diced carrots in the stew and raced to the door. As I opened it, I found Ash at my door, with a bouquet (probably purchased from his best friend and florist, Cam) Ash gave a dazzling smile and gracefully handed the flowers to me. "For you my precious Lillian" Ignoring the "Precious Lillian" part I gladly accepted the bouquet. "Oh Ash, They`re Beautiful!" I exclaimed. "Compared to you, Lillian, their beauty is nothing" He lightly pecked me on the cheek and walked inside, not noticing my face blush a strange crimson red. 'Something weird is definitely going on' I thought to myself as I calmed down and put the flowers in my vase.

We made small talk as I finished up the stew. Ash set up the table (without my permission might I add) and we started to eat. After we finished he made yet another strange comment. "Lillian, that was delicious. You would make an excellent housewife." That was it. We needed to talk about this. "Okay, Ash, what the hell is up with you?" I said quite rudely. "Lillian, I don't understand why you are upset with me!" He threw back. "All I did was complement your cooking. I would be very jealous of the man who takes your hand in marriage!" And then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "ASH, you're being a sexist bastard!" I yelled.

He was taken aback. "What happened? I thought we were best friends? Ash I'm not the queen of England! What happened to taking care of animals, and fishing and catching bugs and working extra hard? I don't need your help to do my farm work, or your warnings OR YOUR GODDAMN KISSES!" I screamed the last part out really loud. He said nothing and the room grew awkwardly silent, so of course I started running my mouth. "Oh my gosh Ash, geez I don't understand why your acting this way, Perhaps it's a hormones thing not trying to get personal and uncomfortable or anything and I'm sorry for screaming and Okay, the kisses weren't all that bad I actually enjoyed that a little and...OH CRAP" I immediately covered my mouth before I could embarrass myself further.

The room grew silent and ash looked down, his bangs covered his face. Suddenly he approached me and gently grabbed my wrists, pushing me against a wall. "Ash, what are you..." He glared into my lavender eyes with his bright blue ones. It was quiet for a while. Just as suddenly as he grabbed me he let go.

"Heh" I heard him quietly mutter. I looked up at his face. "Heh heh" he grumbled again. My eyes widened. 'He isn't...t-this wasn't...' I thought. "Ahahaha HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Ash grabbed his side and continued to laugh his ass off. I stared in horror. 'THIS WAS ALL A JOKE?' I screamed in my head. "OH MY GOD **gasp** THE LOOK ON YOUR FACE!" He continued to laugh with tears in his eyes. "ASH ARE YOU FRICKIN KIDDING ME? YOU TREATED ME LIKE A LITTLE HELPLESS PRINCESS FOR YOUR SICK ENJOYMENT?" I screamed at my farming rival, face red for completely different reasons. He looked up from his laughing and stood up, flashing me a boyish grin. "Lillian, it was a test," I looked at him with confusion written all over my face. "I wanted to make sure you weren't a prissy little princess like all the other city girls I`ve met. But, like I expected you stood your ground and remained tough, and that's what I like about you." he grinned. My mouth gaped. "However," he moved up real close to me, our lips inches apart. "I never expected you to admit you liked the kisses" He smirked coyly. My cheeks flared. "N-NO THATS uuh THAT'S NOT WHAT.I..." He moved in slowly, the distance between us almost closing, and then, pulled back quickly. He stared at me, still anticipating the kiss with my eyes closed, and laughed. I glared at him and puffed up my red cheeks, pouting. "You really want me that bad huh?" he teased. "Ash, I`M GOING TO KILL YOU" I threatened. He winked and stuck out his tongue. "Until next time, my sweet" and he ran out of my house, leaving me against my wall, embarrassed and somewhat turned on. Stupid, (sexy) Ash...


End file.
